Our Love story (Panwink)
by chelshea.park
Summary: Pernah kah kalian tahu rasanya dicintai, lalu dicampakkan begitu saja ? Lai Guanlin, Park Jihoon, Panwink


Kau tahu bagaimna rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kau cintai, bahkan saat kau melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Ya, itulah yang dialami Lai Guanlin. Ia meninggalkan Taiwan demi Jihoon, Ia meninggalkan keluarganya dan mungkin masa depannya karena Guanlin berhenti kuliah dan pindah ke korea. Di Korea ia bekerja di sebuah kafe sederhana, disanalah ia dan Jihoon bekerja. Jihoon adalah Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sebuah perguruan tinggi di Korea, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk terus bersama Guanlin seperti janjinya dulu. Namun, itu dulu. Lain ceritanya untuk saat ini. Jihoon sakit keras, sekuat apapun Guanlin bekerja, upahnya tak mampu mencukupi untuk pengobatan Jihoon. Saat itulah Jihoon dipaksa membuat keputusan sulit, meninggalkan Guanlin atau mati perlahan-lahan. Dengan berat hati, Guanlin melepaskan Jihoon demi kesembuhannya. Jihoon mengkhianati janjinya, Guanlin patah hati dan memutuskan menikah dengan seorang wanita pilihan orang tuanya namun tetap tinggal di korea, selama berbulan-bulan lamanya Guanlin terpuruk dalam kehidupan yang tidak disukainya, Irene, istri barunya sangat sombong dan congkak meski terkadang Guanlin tidak sabaran tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk selalu menerima semua sikap Irene padanya.

Guanlin berjalan pelan, menyusuri kota Seoul. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya, sudah beberapa hari ini turun hujan. Namun ia harus membeli beberapa keperluan di swalayan. Sesekali ia mengehela nafas tipis, melewati sebuah toko bunga. Sepertinya toko itu baru saja buka, Chrysantium merah kesukaan Jihoon menghiasi etalase toko, ia tersenyum simpul. Bagaimanapun, meski setahun berlalu ia tak bisa melupakan laki-laki berwajah manis yang mengisi hatinya tersebut.

"Jihoonie.. " Guanlin mengusap kaca toko bunga tersebut dan entah bagaimana kakinya justru melangkah masuk ke toko tersebut, gemerincing lonceng menyambutnya.

"Appa.. Appa.." Seorang anak kecil melangkah mendekatinya, usianya mungkin antara 1 atau dua tahun dengan senyum menggemaskan yang membuat mata Guanlin berbinar. Senyumnya mengingatkannya akan Jihoon. Guanlin membungkuk, mencoba menggendong bocah kecil tersebut. "Siapa namamu ?"

"Gu..guan.." Jawab anak itu terbata-bata.

"Mwo, benarkah ? Namaku juga Guan, wah. Dimana Eomma mu?" Anak kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Appa.. appa.." Guanlin menyipitkan matanya.

"Lai Guanlin !! sudah kubilang jangan ke_" Guanlin dan anak kecil itu menengok bersamaan. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok yang paling dirindukannya, yang paling dicintainya.

"Jihoonie.."

"Appa.. aappa.. " Anak kecil itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke arah Jihoon meminta untuk digendong, seketika Guanlin memberikan anak kecil yang digendongnya itu pada Jihoon.

"Ini anakmu ???" Tanya Guanlin, Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

"Namanya Guanlin juga? Wah rupanya kau tidak bisa melupakan aku ya?" Guanlin terkekeh, Jihoon hanya tersipu menahan senyumnya.

"Nee, iya sama dengan namamu. Ku dengar kau sudah menikah." Guanlin tersenyum dan menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya. Jihoon tercekat, rasanya ingin lari dan memeluk Guanlin tapi apa daya. Hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya lagi sekarang.

"Ah, iya. chukkae.." Jihoon masih berusaha segenap tenaganya menahan tangisnya.

"Kau, kau sudah menikah juga kan, anakmu tampan ya, kau benar Jihoon kan? Syukurlah kau sudah lebih baik." Jihoon hanya tersenyum simpul, menahan semua hal yang membuatnya ingin mengungkapkan segala rasa rindunya pada Guanlin.

"Maaf Guan, aku harus menutup tokoku. Hari ini Anakku harus dicek kedokter untuk imunisasi."

"Ah, Mian. Tapi bisakah kita bertemu lagi Jihoonie ?"

"Maaf, Guan. Pergilah, istrimu menunggu di rumah." Jihoon mendorong Guanlin keluar dari tokonya. Ditengah derasnya hujan, Guanlin masih terus menatap punggung Jihoon yang memegang erat tangan putranya.

 _Dia sudah menikah kan ? Tapi kenapa nama anaknya sama denganku..._

Guanlin melangkah pelan menuju swalayan tempat ia akan membeli beberapa keperluan di rumahnya, Tiffany, istrinya yang galak terus saja meneleponnya menanyakan kapan ia akan membawa semua titipannya.

"Yeobo, sabar. Aku sudah ada di toko, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Guanlin menutup ponsel miliknya, cukup lama ia berada di toko tersebut. Ia memesan secangkir kopi yang ia ingin nikmati dibawah derasnya hujan. Ia duduk dipojok, agar bisa melihat ke segala arah. Hampir dua jam ia disitu, telepon terus berdering dan Guanlin hanya terdiam. Ia masih teringat wajah Jihoon, wajah yang dirindukannya. Tadi ia mengenakan apron pastel yang diikatkan dengan sempurna di tubuhnya.

"Lai Guanlin.." Secara reflek Guanlin pun menyahut namun, ia tidak menemukan siapapun yang ia kenal disana.

"Lai Guanlin..." Suara itu terdengar lagi dan ia mengenal suara itu. Jihoon sedang mengejar putranya yang berlarian kesana kemari, Guanlin pun tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Mereka lucu ya," ucap pelayan toko, Guanlin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau percaya bahwa laki-laki itu melahirkan ?" Guanlin tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Iya, dia Park Jihoon. Dulu rumahku tak jauh letaknya dari rumah besarnya, dulu dia sakit. Tapi rumornya ia tidak sakit namun mengandung. Entahlah benar atau tidak tapi siapa yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu kasihan sekali hidupnya, keluarganya mengusirnya dan orang yang membuatnya menderita, entah dimana. Jadi seperti inilah dia sekarang."

Guanlin tersentak.

 _Jihoon mengandung ? Sakit ? Tapi.. itu.._ Guanlin mencoba mengingat semua hal yang dianggapnya tak wajar, mencoba menelaah semua hal.

"Appa.. appa.. "

"Guan.. kau masih disini ?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menggendong putranya. Matanya membulat lucu, Guanlin hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Jihoon dengan sweater pink nya yang membuatnya semakin menawan, wajahnya terlihat pucat, kelelahan. Tapi ia selalu menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya di hadapan Guanlin seperti biasa.

"Ne, aku masih disini. Kenapa ? Kau merindukanku ?" Jihoon menahan senyumnya, Guanlin kecil menepuk-nempuk pipi tembam milik Jihoon.

"Tapi aku yang merindukanmu, Jihoonie." Guanlin mendekati Jihoon perlahan, memegang tangannya yang sedang menggendong Guanlin kecil.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merindukanku, Jihoonie ?."

"Guanlin ah, jangan seperti ini. Ini tempat umum.. " Jihoon mencoba menghindari Guanlin.

"Tolong jangan menolakku Jihoonie, aku bisa gila."

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?," Guanlin pun tersentak, iya, Jihoon benar. Guanlin sudah menikah, menikah adalah hal yang selalu ia coba lupakan. Ikatannya dengan Irene benar-benar menyiksa. Belum selesai Guanlin menjawab, seseorang sudah memanggilnya.

"Sayang, kenapa lama sekali..." Irene melangkah mendekati Guanlin dengan gayanya yang manja.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Irene sambil menatap secara keseluruhan sosok Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah, ia melihat Guanlin kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Aigo, kau lucu sekali. Wajahmu mirip dengan suamiku ya.." Irene terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Guanlin kecil.

"Sudahlah Irene, apa maumu ? Aku pulang akan sebentar lagi." Dengus Guanlin kesal.

"Wah, wah.. ada apa denganmu ? Aku istrimu, kenapa bicara seperti itu ?." Jihoon tersentak, namun tidak memperlihatkannya di hadapan Guanlin ataupun Irene.

"Guanlin ah, aku pulang dulu. Silahkan lanjutkan, Aku permisi." Jihoon pun pamit dengan menelan rasa pahit, hari ini ia bertemu dengan Irene, istri Guanlin. Istri Guanlin sangat cantik, jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Jihoon. Tanpa terasa, air matanya menetes. Guanlin kecil tampak khawatir, ia mengusap air mata dipelupuk mata orang yang paling menyayanginya itu. Ia memeluk leher Jihoon erat.

"Appa, saranghae.. " dan mengecup tipis kening Jihoon.

"Guanlin sayang, turun sebentar. Appa harus mencari kunci, tetap di situ." Jihoon menurunkan Guanlin kecil dari gendongannya, lalu dari dalam swalayan Irene memarahi Guanlin. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan dengan tidak sengaja menubruk Guanlin kecil hingga tersungkur ke atas aspal. Jihoon pun kaget.

"Guaaan..." Jihoon berteriak ketika putranya terdorong ke atas aspal di jalan raya yang ramai, Guanlin kecil pun menangis karena terkejut. Jihoon kebingungan dengan situasinya, ia langsung menangis karena panik. Jalan raya sangat ramai, ketika ia hendak menyebrang ia kembali lagi karena ramai kendaraan.

"Guan.. tolong anak ku, Guan.. tolong.. " Jihoon terus berupaya menarik anaknya. Guan kebingungan karena di saat yang sama juga Irene terjatuh.

"Lai Guanlin, dia anak mu !!!!! Tolonglah..." Jihoon berteriak kencang membuat Guanlin terbelalak dan membulatkan matanya.

 _P..pu..putraku ??_ Guanlin membelalak tidak percaya.

"Lai Guanlin !!!" Jihoon terus berteriak, karena Guanlin masih terdiam Jihoon pun nekat menerobos lalu lintas untuk menolong putranya.

"Appa... ap..appaa... " Guanlin kecil terus menangis ia tidak lari ke arah Jihoon tapi berlari tak tentu arah karena ketakutan, Jihoon yang nekat menerobos padatnya lalu lintas untuk menarik tangan Guanlin kecil.

"Sayang, sayang.. anakku sayang.. "Jihoon berupaya menenangkan Guanlin kecil ketika sudah berhasil menggapainya tapi..

"Jihooniieeee... awaaaas !" Guanlin melompat ke arah Jihoon, mencoba untuk menghalangi kendaraan yang melaju kencang ke arahnya, namun.

 _Bruuuugh !!_ Suara keras terdengar, Jihoon dan Guanlin menengok cepat.

"Irene.. " Pekik Guanlin, Guanlin pun menghampiri Irene.

"Hey, Guanlin." Irene tertawa pelan, darah segar mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Irene berhentilah berbicara, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Annio.. tak perlu, disini saja." Irene merintih namun tetap tersenyum.

"Kita sudah menikah hampir 2 tahun, kau tak pernah terlihat secemas ini."

"Irene.."Jihoon menghampiri Irene dengan Guanlin kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Anakmu tampan sekali, aku sudah mengetahuinya itu pasti anak suamiku. Garis wajahnya persis wajahnya.."

Tak lama seseorang memanggil ambulance dan membawa Irene ke rumah sakit, mereka menunggu Irene di lobby rumah sakit. Guanlin kecil tertidur nyenyak dalam dekapan Jihoon yang hangat, Jihoon pun nampak kelelahan mereka berdua tertidur di bangku rumah sakit, Guanlin memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

 _Jihoonie... aku harus bagaimana ??_

Guanlin mengacak rambutnya hingga tampak kusut, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Irene adalah istrinya yang sah dan disisi lain ada Jihoon dan putra mereka.

Setelah 5 jam terlewati, Irene di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Guanlin dengan segera menghampirinya, tatapannya penuh sesal. Irene hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, selama ini kalau aku egois dan selalu memakimu.. sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu.. " ucap Irene lirih, ucapan itu terdengar nyaring oleh Jihoon karena anak kecil tidak diperkenankan masuk, Guanlin pun keluar ruangan untuk bergantian menjaga Guanlin kecil.

"Hallo Jagoan, aku appa mu juga.. " Guanlin mengepalkan tangannya, Guanlin kecil pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Appa ??"

"Ne, panggil aku appa juga ya ?" Guanlin kecil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa tidak mau ?" Guanlin kecil hanya terdiam, ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Guanlin tak lama Jihoon pun keluar sambil tersenyum riang.

"Linlinie ayo pulang sayang.." Jihoon menggenggam tangan Guanlin kecil.

"Kami pulang dulu, Irene sedang tidur. Nanti kami akan datang menjenguknya lagi. Sayang ayo pamit dulu.. " Guanlin kecil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Lai Guanlin.." Jihoon pun berjalan pelan sesekali ia menengok ke belakang menatap Guanlin yang terus memperhatikannya, ia menatapnya lekat lalu tersenyum.

"Hanya itu yang ku butuhkan Jihoonie, senyummu.." Beberapa jam pun berlalu, Irene pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau masih disini ?" Tanya Irene, Guanlin tersentak.

"Tentu saja aku masih disini, memangnya aku mau pergi kemana ?"

"Aku tadi meminta Jihoon agar bisa bersamamu, dia akan pergi ke Jepang siang ini. Pukul 1"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku merelakanmu untuk Jihoon dan Guanlin, ketika aku masuk ke toko itu dan melihat kebahagiaan kalian. Entahlah rasanya aku merasa sebagai orang asing yang masuk ke kehidupan kalian, karena itu aku marah sekali. Ketika Jihoon berteriak memanggil putranya, rasanya semua jadi berbeda. Aku sudah menikah denganmu selama dua tahun dan kau tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin punya anak tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh, sekeras apapun aku memakimu.."

"Sudahlah Irene, hentikan. Kau masih sakit."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan membuatku lebih merasa bersalah."

"Kau harus mengejar Jihoon, ayolah Guanlin.. "

Sementara itu Jihoon sudah sampai di Airport ia membawa banyak sekali barang, Guanlin kecil melangkah riang ketika diberitahu akan naik pesawat. Ia terus mengoceh bertanya ini itu pada Jihoon, sesekali Jihoon menggelitik perutnya agar putranya itu berhenti mengoceh. Guanlin kecil akan tertawa kencang dengan suara lucunya orang - orang langsung terkesima dengan polahnya. Mereka duduk di bangku panjang di dalam airport, Jihoon memangku Guanlin kecil sambil bersenandung berusaha menidurkan tapi Guanlin kecil malah terus memencet hidung Jihoon dan akan tertawa ketika Jihoon mulai menggerutu.

"Lin sayang, jangan kemana-mana ya. Appa akan membuatkan susu untukmu sebentar."

Guanlin kecil pun mengangguk pelan, Jihoon sedikit sibuk membuat susu tanpa ia sadari bahwa Guanlin kecil melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah, su_" Jihoon tersentak, Guanlin tidak ada disampingnya.

"Guanlin.. !! Guanlin..!!" Jihoon terus memanggil namanya, ia tampak kebingungan lalu menghubungi petugas bandara agar membantunya mencari. Petugas bandara pun mengumumkan melalui loudspeaker bandara. Wajah Jihoon tampak putus asa tapi ia terus berusaha mencari, ia pun tertududuk di tengah ruang tunggu. Matanya sembab karena menangis, ia mengisak sampai ada seseorang yang mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ia menengadah...

"Guanliiin.. "Dengan cepat Jihoon memeluk anak laki-lakinya sambil terus menciuminnya tanpa henti.

"Apa aku tidak berhak mendapatkannya juga ?" Tanya Guanlin yang datang bersama putranya.

"Guanlin ah.. dimana kau menemukannya ?"

"Cukup mudah, ia putraku. Kau dengan mudah menemukannya disana.. " Guanlin menunjuk ke arah toko mainan di ujung lorong.

 _Ah benar juga, toko mainan._ Kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Jihoon sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini ? Irene sedang sakit.." tanya Jihoon sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku disini untuk menjemput putra dan 'istri'ku.."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menarik Guanlin kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Irene memintaku untuk menjemputmu, ayo pulang bersamaku.. ke rumah kita.. Irene akan ke New York untuk pengobatan lanjutan, dia akan mengirimkan surat perceraian secepat mungkin."

"Kalian akan bercerai ? tapi kenapa?"

"Karena dia tahu, aku tak mungkin mencintai orang lain kecuali dirimu.." Guanlin pun menarik Jihoon dalam pelukannya, pelukan yang selalu dirindukan oleh Jihoon selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jihoon." Jihoon pun membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Guanlin sambil menangis dan putra mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Yeaay, kau punya dua appa sekarang.." ucap Guanlin pelan, Jihoon pun tersenyum bahagia. Sebahagia saat dirinya tahu bahwa dirinya bisa hamil dari orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi, Lai Guanlin.

.

 ** _.The end_**


End file.
